Une preuve d'amour
by SalemaW
Summary: "Si un jour tu doutes, observe ton enfant et demande toi, tout au fond de toi, ce que tu serais capable de faire pour lui." Lucius n'avait jamais oublié les mots de sa mère, il fallait juste la réapparition de sa soeur pour qu'il s'en souvienne ...
1. My mamma said

**Auteur :** moi-même.

**Disclaimers :** personnages à J.K Rowling sauf Amelia et Mélinda. Paroles d'Aqua, « My mamma said ».

**Note 1:** Sirius a juste été gravement blessé au Ministère, il n'est pas mort. De toute façon, l'histoire ne tourne pas autour de lui.

**Note 2 :** j'avais envie de faire une fic centrée sur Lucius.

**Note 3 :** je sais que dans la catégorie anime-manga j'ai trois fanfics à finir depuis une éternité … mais l'inspiration me manque. Toutefois je les terminerais un jour ! Quant à cette fic, tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits, alors pas de soucis !

**Note 4 :** et bien bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Père ?

Lucius Malfoy, perdu dans ses pensées, se tenait debout, devant la fenêtre de son bureau et observait le jardin du manoir sans réellement le voir.

- Père ?

Il se retourna vivement.

- Draco ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Poudlard vient d'envoyer la liste des options pour lesquelles j'ai opté pour ma sixième année et elle doit être signée par nos parents.

- Bien, pose-la, je te la rendrais plus tard.

- Merci père.

Le jeune homme quitta rapidement la pièce et Lucius retourna à sa contemplation. L'été commençait à peine mais il attendait déjà sa fin. Il détestait cette saison. La chaleur inutile, le soleil trop brillant, des souvenirs plus brûlant que jamais. Narcissa ne lui en parlait jamais mais elle savait qu'il avait commencé à fermer son cœur l'été de ses dix-sept ans et qu'il l'avait scellé à jamais trois ans plus tard, un soir de juillet. Ni son mariage ni la naissance de son fils ne l'avait sauvé. Sa fonction de Mangemort lui permettait d'oublier qu'un jour il avait eu des sentiments, qu'un jour il avait été un jeune aristocrate qui aimait la vie et qui était fier de son nom. Aujourd'hui, il utilisait ce nom avec fierté mais le savait maudit. Aujourd'hui il était un aristocrate blasé qui aimait la mort. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus que froideur. Son père en aurait été ravi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, Square Grimmauld.

Remus Lupin observait fixement le journal posé devant lui. En première page, la Ministère qui, malgré des recherches intensives, n'avait trouvé aucune preuve leur permettant d'arrêter Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy … ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. Et puis ce soir de juillet quand il n'avait que dix-huit ans … Il haïssait l'été. Il haïssait les Malfoy. Dans son cœur, dans sa mémoire, les deux étant liés étroitement. Beaucoup trop, même tant d'années plus tard.

A l'embrasure de la porte, Sirius regarda son ami d'enfance mais ne le dérangea pas, sachant pertinemment les pensées qui l'animaient. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié cette nuit d'été.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus tard, Manoir Malfoy.

- Mère?

- Oui Draco, qui y a t-il?

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien entendu.

Le jeune homme prit place à côté de Narcissa sur le canapé du luxueux salon.

- Voilà, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque, mais quand l'été vient, je trouve Père étrange.

Elle soupira.

- Plus froid, plus cynique et plus susceptible qu'en temps normal tu veux dire ?

- Oui Mère.

- Tu as raison.

- Et, si je puis me permettre, quelle en est la raison ?

- Le passé Draco. Un passé bien trop vivant alors qu'il concerne des morts. Un passé dont ton père ne te parlera jamais. Alors oublie ça, je t'en prie.

Narcissa se leva et quitta la pièce laissant son fils avec ses pensées. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et y aperçut son mari, endormi sur le fauteuil, un livre de magie noire à la main. Elle ferma doucement la porte, récupéra délicatement le livre et le posa sur le lit, avant de s'y asseoir. Elle observa alors longuement son époux. Même dans son sommeil, il semblait être hanté. Et pour cause …

_**«**__ Lucius, dix-sept ans, tenait la main de sa sœur de quinze ans. Ils pénétrèrent dans un gigantesque cimetière et marchèrent jusqu'à une tombe. Il déposa le bouquet qu'il tenait devant celle-ci, tandis que sa sœur s'assit à même le sol, lissant maladroitement sa robe noire. La veille, lors de l'enterrement, personne n'était venu. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, avec le mage. D'ailleurs, personne ne connaissait la morte, sauf eux. Personne ne se préoccupait de son sort. Elle n'était plus là et le monde continuait à tourner sans aucun problème. __Lucius caressa alors les lettres gravées dans le marbre. « Amelia Liodi. A notre mère aimante et dévouée. __Repose en paix." _

_La jeune fille commença alors à chanter d'une voix douce, comme si elle cherchait à bercer son frère aîné._

_**We dreamed a dream**__**  
>Woke up and lived it<br>We had the music in our hands**_

_Nous vivions un rêve dans sa demeure, nous vivons un enfer dans la sienne._

_Réveille-toi maman, et continue à nous offrir le paradis. Entends cette musique qui t'appelle._

_**The drops of rain  
>Became a river<br>And now it's time to end this dance  
>So "Thank You!"<strong>_

_En ce brûlant jour d'été il ne pleut pas mais nos cœurs ne cessent de pleurer. L'histoire s'est arrêtée mais laisse-nous te remercier. Te remercier une dernière fois._

_**My mamma said**__** that the best thing in life was getting me to love  
>Somebody higher than anything else in this world, baby<br>My mamma said she would give her life up for me**_

_**My mamma said**_

_Maman, tu nous disais qu'aimer était une force. Tu nous disais que la vie est une aventure fantastique. Tu nous promettais d'être toujours là et que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourrais même donner ta vie pour nous. _

_**My mamma said that the worst thing in life was getting used to love  
>Somebody is harder than anything else in this world, baby<br>Knowing you're going to, knowing you're going to lose it all**_

_Maman, tu nous disais qu'haïr était un sentiment terrible. Tu nous disais que tu avais même pardonné à notre père. Tu nous suppliais de ne pas gâcher nos vies mais de profiter afin de ne pas regretter._

_**Mamma don't leave  
>Don't go, don't run<br>Don't hide, d**__**on't cry  
>Don't ever feel scared now<strong>_

_Maman ne part pas, pitié. Ne pleure pas à cause de cet homme. Maman reste avec nous._

_**Mamma just crossed  
>Just crossed<br>To**__** the parallel world  
>She crossed, she crossed<br>To the multiverse**_

_Maman, tu nous disais qu'un jour tu rejoindrais un autre monde, un monde d'anges et d'étoiles. Est-ce vraiment là-bas que tu es partie ? Pourquoi es-tu allée dans un endroit dont on ne revient pas ?_

_**And now you're lying there  
>Taking your last breath<br>I'm holding back the tears**_

_Maman, tu étais là, sur tes draps en soie noir. Tu portais ta robe bleue nuit que tu aimais tant. Tu ne respirais plus. Le cadre avec notre photo était coincé dans tes mains inertes. __Un restant de larmes séchait sur tes joues translucides. C'était terminé. __Nous n'avons pas réussi à retenir les nôtres. _

_**Oh, mamma don't die**__**. **_

_Maman ne meurt__ pas. __Qu'allons-nous faire sans toi? _

_**Mamma just crossed  
>Just crossed<br>To**__** the parallel world  
>She crossed, she crossed<br>To the multiverse**_

_Reviens de ce monde où tu es partie. Reviens, les anges n'ont pas besoin de toi, nous oui. Reviens, ne laisse pas un vide dans nos vies._

_**And now you're lying there  
>Taking your last breath<br>I'm holding back the tears  
>Oh, mamma don't die…<strong>_

_Et maintenant tu reposes six pieds sous terre dans un cercueil noir, vêtue de ta robe bleue nuit. Tes yeux gris, les mêmes que les nôtres, ne se réouvriront jamais. De la terre puis une stèle funéraire, ton unique adresse désormais. Maman ne meurt pas, sèche nos larmes et revient, maman …_

_**My mamma said that the best thing in life was getting me to love  
>Somebody higher than anything else in this world, baby<br>My mamma said she would give her life up for me.**_

_Tu nous aimais tellement. Tu nous disais que nous étions ton plus beau cadeau. Tu nous disais que l'amour d'une mère était plus fort que tout. Tu nous disais que tu donnerais ta vie pour nous. Mais maman, ce n'était pas la peine. Reviens, s'il te plaît. Reviens, ne nous laisse pas ici._

_**My mamma said**_

_Maman … Tu ne diras plus rien désormais …_

_L'adolescente continua à fredonner tout en se levant et en reprenant la main de son frère. Lucius plongea son regard dans celui embué de larmes de sa sœur._

_**My mamma said she would give her life up for me.**_

_- C'est terminé Mélinda. Allons-nous en._

_**My mamma said**_

_- Elle ne nous dira plus rien. Plus jamais. __**»**_

Lucius ouvrit subitement les yeux, faisant sursauter sa femme qui se releva brusquement.

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir sur le fauteuil, tu vas encore te plaindre que ton dos te fait souffrir. Ah oui et vu ta tête, un tour au cimetière ne te ferais pas de mal. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu n'y es pas allé et je pense que ça ne contribue que d'avantage à tes cauchemars, enfin à tes réminiscences plutôt.

Elle quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Il savait pertinemment que Narcissa avait raison mais … aurait-il le courage de retourner là-bas ?

Il se leva et récupéra son livre quand un bruit attira son attention. Dehors, dans le jardin, une ombre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et lâcha l'ouvrage qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Narcissa et Draco, alertés par le bruit, accoururent.

- Père ?

- Lucius ? Tu vas bien ?

Il se retourna lentement.

- Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, j'ai cru voir ma sœur dans le jardin.

Sur ces mots, il transplana.

- Mère ? Où est le problème ? Bien que je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais une tante.

- Le problème est là Draco. Mélinda Malfoy est morte quand Lucius avait vingt ans. Trois ans après leur mère.

- Oh … Leur mère ? Mais …

- Non Draco, la femme de ton grand-père était la belle-mère de Lucius, pas sa mère biologique.

- Ah. Je …

- Ne dis rien Draco et tout ira bien. Ne parle pas de tout ça.

- Bien Mère.

- Merci.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, Square Grimmauld.

- Dîtes Sirius, Remus va bien ?

- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry, le professeur Lupin a l'air triste depuis quelques jours.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent.

- Tonks, Harry … C'est parce que dans quelques jours ce sera l'anniversaire de la mort de la fiancée de Moony.

- Sa fiancée ?

- Oui Hermione. Ils … Remus et Mélinda n'ont pas eu le temps de se marier. On avait dix-huit ans à l'époque. Elle… Elle est morte la veille de leur mariage, assassinée.

- C'est exact.

Tous se retournèrent. Le lycan semblait épuisé.

- C'est exact mais c'était il y a longtemps. C'est juste qu'en ce moment l'actualité fait remonter mes souvenirs, c'est tout.

Il s'approcha de Nymphadora et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- L'actualité ? s'étonna Harry. Mais on ne parle que de la guerre et des Malfoy depuis une semaine !

- Justement, poursuivit Black. Elle s'appelait Mélinda Malfoy. Elle était la petite sœur de Lucius Malfoy.

Les jeunes jetèrent un regard surpris aux deux adultes. Quel était ce passé dont, finalement, ils ne connaissaient qu'une infime partie ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une ombre se mouvait discrètement autour du manoir Malfoy. Personne ne devait la voir. Personne …

**A suivre … Reviews ?**


	2. Petite soeur

**Auteur :** moi-même.

**Disclaimers :** personnages à J.K Rowling sauf Amelia et Mélinda.

**Note 1:** la suite ! Et merci encore aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**«** _Une petite fille de six ans était assise sur le balançoire de l'immense domaine de la maison de sa mère. Le soir commençait à apparaître, obscurcissant peu à peu le monde. Son frère, d'à peine huit ans, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle._

_- Le dîner est servi, maman nous attends._

_- D'accord, j'arrive._

_Elle se leva et attrapa la main du garçon._

_- Dis Lucius, pourquoi père vit avec cette horrible femme et pas avec maman ?_

_- Parce que père n'aime pas. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à ce que les gens voient et pensent de lui._

_- Ah. Dis Lucius, tu crois que quand on sera grand on pourra partir de ce manoir en Angleterre et venir vivre ici avec maman ? Moi j'aime pas l'Angleterre. J'aime pas père, il est trop méchant. J'aime maman par contre. Et puis je t'aime aussi grand frère !_

_- Je ne sais pas Mélinda. Je ne sais pas. On verra …_ **»**

Dans quelques heures, Lucius devrait rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission. Peut-être que cette fois-ci il tuerait des innocents. Mais quelle importance ?

**« **_Lucius, onze ans, se préparait à sa rentrée à Poudlard. La veille, son père et lui étaient allés Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ses toutes premières fournitures. Alors qu'il finissait sa valise, des coups timides résonnèrent sur la porte de sa chambre._

_- Oui ?_

_Mélinda apparut._

_- Petite sœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- C'est demain que tu pars ?_

_- Je ne pars pas, je rentre à l'école. Je reviendrais à chaque vacance. Dans deux ans, toi aussi tu iras à Poudlard._

_- Ne tenant plus, elle se mit à pleurer._

_- Mélinda ? Ca te rend si triste que ça de me voir partir ?_

_- Oui, tu vas me manquer. Puis …_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici avec père et sa femme ! J'ai peur si t'es pas là avec moi. Je …_

_- Et bien, je vais essayer de demander à père de t'envoyer chez maman. Je pense que ça ne le gênera pas … Au contraire …_

_- Merci !_

_Elle lui sauta dans les bras._

_- Câlin grand frère !_

_Il enlaça sa sœur, sa petite sœur si fragile, en espérant que tout irait bien pour elle._** »**

La marque des Ténèbres brûla et il transplana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, Square Grimmauld.

- Remus chéri ?

- Oui Dora ?

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de son mari.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De ta fiancée de l'époque.

- Oui je l'aimais et l'anniversaire de sa mort est toujours un moment triste pour moi, mais c'est du passé. Tu es là à présent et tout ira bien.

La jeune femme sourit. Oui. Tout irait bien.

Au même moment, dans la cuisine, le trio discutait avec Sirius.

- Dis-moi Sirius, comment Remus a-t-il pu devenir le fiancé de l'héritière Malfoy ?

- Mais c'est simple Harry, elle était de la même année que nous à Poudlard mais à Serpentard. Contre toutes attentes ils sont devenus amis puis bien plus encore.

- Et elle s'est faite assassiner juste avant le mariage, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui Hermione. Elle a été tuée par son propre père qui préférait voir sa fille morte plutôt que de savoir le sang si pur des Malfoy souillé par une union avec un loup-garou. Autant vous dire que Moony s'est senti coupable pendant longtemps. C'est aussi la seule fois où j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy humain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se baladait dans le parc du Manoir quand soudain quelque chose, au sol, attira son attention. Il se baissa et ramassa l'objet qui se révéla être un collier. Il se releva et l'observa attentivement. Une chaîne en or blanc et un pendentif en forme de cœur assez épais. Dernière celui-ci était gravé un minuscule serpent. Le blond remarqua alors que le médaillon pouvait être ouvert. Il essaya, sans succès. Trouvant sa découverte étrange, il décida de rentrer au manoir pour la montrer à ses parents. Peut-être un intrus c'était-il infiltré par un quelconque miracle ?

Il trouva ses parents assis dans le salon, sirotant du thé.

- Draco ? D'où viens-tu ?

- Du jardin mère. Jardin où j'ai trouvé un objet assez étrange.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Un collier père. Mais je ne suis pas parvenu à l'ouvrir.

- Donne le moi.

Le jeune homme obéit et s'assit en face du couple. A peine le Mangemort eut-il l'objet en main, qu'il se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

- Père ? Tout va bien ?

- Lucius ? Tu sais à qui appartient cet objet ?

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de murmurer quelques mots en pointant sa baguette sur le médaillon. Celui-ci s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, la photo d'une femme et de deux enfants. Narcissa respira profondément.

- Ce bijou appartenait à ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un tente de te déstabiliser Lucius. D'abord l'ombre, puis ça.

Draco se tut, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire.

- C'est une possibilité Narcissa. Le seul problème est que Mélinda a été enterrée avec ce collier. Ainsi, soit une personne a osé profaner sa tombe soit … soit elle est là, quelque part, pas aussi morte que ça.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et monta dans son bureau où il posa le collier. Le lendemain, il avait disparu. A la place, une marguerite, la fleur préférée de sa sœur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« _Salle commune des Serpentards. _

_Lucius, sixième année, prince de sa maison, discutait avec Zabini quand, tout à coup, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Dérangé, le blond se leva._

_- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? l'interrogea un garçon de cinquième année dont il avait oublié le nom._

_- A quel propos ?_

_- A propos de ta sœur Malfoy._

_Les yeux du blond se voilèrent et il pointa sa baguette sous le cou de l'imbécile._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur elle ?_

_L'autre déglutit difficilement, apeuré._

_- Qu'elle …_

_- Oui ?_

_- Qu'elle accepte de coucher facilement._

_Le malheureux fut éjecté par un sort et Lucius quitta la salle rapidement. Il retrouva sa sœur dans le parc, plongée dans un livre._

_- Tu as 10 secondes pour m'expliquer._

_Elle leva les yeux vers son frère et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension._

_- T'expliquer quoi ?_

_- La rumeur qui semble courir sur toi._

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_-C'est moi qui l'est lancée._

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est moi qui aie lancé cette rumeur._

_- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Père va te tuer !_

_L'adolescente soupira._

_- Il me déteste. Ca ne changera pas grand-chose au problème._ »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus haïssait la pleine lune. Il se haïssait.

- Ca va mon chéri ?

- J'ai peur pour toi Dora. La dernière fois que j'ai aimé, la personne en est morte. Par ma faute.

- Oh Remus …

La jeune femme enlaça fortement son époux.

- Raconte-moi Remus. Raconte-moi comment elle a su ce que tu étais. Raconte-moi votre histoire.

Ils s'installèrent, enlacés, sur le lit.

- On s'est rencontré en troisième année pendant le premier cours d'Etude des Moldus. Des quatre maraudeurs j'étais le seul et elle, de Serpentard, elle était seule aussi.

« _Premier cours d'Etude des Moldus._

_- Salut. Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_Remus se tourna vers la petite voix. Cette fille … Ah oui, c'était l'héritière Malfoy !_

_- Si tu veux. Mais je suis à Gryffondor tu sais._

_Elle sourit._

_- Je sais. Et alors ?_

_Elle s'installa et sortit ses affaires. Elle avait des cheveux blonds assez longs mais un peu plus foncés que ceux de son frère aîné. Elle avait, par contre, les mêmes iris gris._

_- Tu sais que tu es probablement la seule élève de Serpentard dans ce cours._

_- Je sais. Au fait, moi c'est Mélinda Malfoy. Et toi ?_

_- Remus Lupin._

_Elle lui sourit de nouveau. _»

- Je me suis alors rendu compte que, malgré ses manières d'aristocrate, elle était vraiment très gentille. Elle avait opté pour Etude des Moldus car elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle voulait aussi énerver son père. Ainsi, nous passions tous les cours ensemble et nous aidions à réviser cette matière. Finalement, vers la fin de la troisième année je l'ai présenté à James, Sirius et Peter.

- Et comment a-t-elle découvert ton secret ?

Remus pencha la tête.

- C'était en quatrième année, un mois après la rentrée. Ce jour là, on devait présenter un exposé en Etude des Moldus mais c'était le lendemain de la pleine lune. Du coup, elle s'est retrouvée seule et le professeur lui a expliqué que j'étais malade et que l'exposé était repoussé. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi elle a agit ainsi, mais …

« _Mélinda avait remarqué que Remus était souvent absent. Elle en avait parlé à sa mère par hibou et celle-ci lui avait parlé de la lycanthropie. La jeune fille avait alors décidé d'enquêter. Après vérification des dates d'absence de son camarade, elle avait décidé, le jour de l'exposé annulé, de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle vit alors un Lupin pâle, blessé et épuisé._ »

- Quelques jours plus tard, elle m'a coincé dans une salle vide.

« _Remus regarda paniqué autour de lui._

_- Mélinda ?_

_- Remus … Est-ce que tu es un lycan ?_

_Le jeune homme pâlit._

_- Vu ta tête, je dois avoir raison. _

_- Comment …_

_- J'ai enquêté car je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais malade et absent._

_Le jeune homme s'énerva._

_- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

_L'héritière Malfoy baissa les yeux._

_- Je t'apprécie énormément. Je …_

_Elle s'enfuit en courant._ »

- Peu après, je l'ai invité au bal de Noël. Enfin, James et Sirius m'ont beaucoup aidé, j'étais bien trop timide pour oser une telle chose.

Tonks se serra un peu plus contre son époux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le regard perdu dans sa tasse de thé, Lucius réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Que devait-il faire ? Vérifier que la tombe de sa sœur n'avait pas été profanée ? Oui, probablement. Il devrait peut-être écrire à Lupin. Après tout, il était concerné aussi.

« _Au début, quand Mélinda avait commencé à sortir avec Remus Lupin, Lucius n'avait rien dit. Sa sœur avait bien le droit de jouer avec le cœur d'un stupide Gryffondor. Un an plus tard, alors que leur mère fut emportée par la mort, la jeune fille était toujours avec ce garçon, garçon qui avait passé des heures à la consoler. Alors, à la fin de cette funeste année, juste après l'obtention de ces ASPICS …_

_Lucius Malfoy attendait de pied ferme devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. En l'apercevant, Remus pâlit, mais demanda à ses trois amis de l'attendre plus loin._

_- Malfoy._

_- Lupin…_

_Il attira le lycan dans une salle isolée et sortit sa baguette._

_- Malfoy… Tu vas me tuer ?_

_Le blond lui adressa un sourire sadique et le plaqua contre un mur, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge._

_- Vois-tu, Lupin, je quitte Poudlard dans deux jours, laissant Mélinda seule ici pendant deux ans. A ce que j'ai pu constater votre histoire à l'air sérieuse. Toutefois, j'ai deux problèmes : ta lycanthropie et le fait que tu sois à Gryffondor._

_- Comment …_

_- Comment je sais que tu es un monstre ? En lisant par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur l'une des dernières lettres adressées à ma mère avant sa mort._

_- Je …_

_Malfoy accentua la pression avec sa baguette._

_- Donne-moi une seule raison de laisser ma petite sœur entre tes sales pattes ?_

_- Je ne suis pas avec elle pour son nom mais pour ce qu'elle est. Je … Je… Je suis amoureux._

_Lucius le lâcha subitement et lui lança un regard méprisant._

_- Bien. Mais je peux t'assurer que si tu la fais pleurer ou que tu lui fais du mal, ta vie deviendra un enfer et tu me supplieras de t'achever._ »

Lucius prit un parchemin et commença à écrire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une frêle silhouette déambulait dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy. Elle était heureuse d'avoir récupéré son collier mais espérait que Lucius oublie tout ça. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et observa longuement son neveu qui prenait le soleil. Draco … Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça.

**A suivre …**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Melinda

**Auteur :** moi-même.

**Disclaimers :** personnages à J.K Rowling sauf Amelia et Mélinda.

**Note 1:** la suite ! Merci pour les reviews !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius regarda attendrit son ami et sa cousine s'embrasser dans le salon. Remus avait vraiment mérité ce bonheur. Quand Mélinda était morte, il avait cru perdre aussi son ami ce jour là. Il n'oublierait jamais le désespoir et la culpabilité qui hantaient les yeux du lycan. James, Lily et lui avaient passé un temps fou à le consoler. Abraxas Malfoy était vraiment un être horrible. Lancer un Avada sur son propre enfant … Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu le visage humain de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait aperçu les larmes de cet homme si froid, de cet homme qui entamait sa vie de Mangemort. Il avait serré le corps de sa sœur, le regard perdu dans le vide et était resté longtemps ainsi. Sirius avait alors compris pourquoi Malfoy avait mené la vie dure à Moony : pas parce qu'il n'était pas un Sang-Pur mais parce qu'il voulait le meilleur pour sa sœur. Le jour des obsèques, Mélinda fut enterré juste à côté de sa mère. Il n'y avait presque personne. Juste les quatre Maraudeurs, Lily, Narcissa et Lucius. Rogue, lui, avait préféré s'abstenir. Sirius se souvint que le blond avait dit un seul mot ce jour là, un simple « merci » adressé à Remus. Merci de quoi, personne ne l'a jamais su, mais probablement, merci pour avoir aimé sa sœur de façon si sincère.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa fouilla sa penderie à la recherche d'une robe et tomba par hasard sur celle qu'elle portait le jour des obsèques de Mélinda. Depuis ce jour là, les yeux de son mari ne s'étaient plus jamais illuminés. Finalement, avec sa mère et sa sœur, Lucius était un peu mort lui aussi. La première suicidée, la deuxième assassinée … et lui, brisé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un majestueux hibou arriva Square Grimmauld.

- C'est pour toi Moony !

Remus déplia le parchemin et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« _Lupin,_

_Je sais que nous sommes en guerre et dans des camps opposés. Je sais aussi que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de me croire, et je ne suis pas devenu fou. En effet, depuis quelques jours, quelqu'un semble s'amuser à se faire passer pour Mélinda. Son ombre dans le jardin, son collier sur le sol, remplacé ensuite par sa fleur préférée … Je souhaiterais vérifier que personne n'a profané sa tombe et comprendre le pourquoi de cette histoire. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au cimetière ? Je comprendrais une réponse négative._

_Lucius Malfoy._ »

- C'est un piège, déclara Harry, soutenu par tout le monde, excepté Sirius.

- Je dois avouer que c'est étrange murmura Black.

- Je vais y aller. Je veux savoir si quelqu'un a tenté de profaner sa tombe. Tu m'en veux Dora ?

La métamorphomage lui sourit tendrement.

- Bien sûr que non mon chéri. Ta réaction est normale. Toutefois, si Sirius pouvait t'accompagner …

- Evidemment que j'irais ! Affirma son cousin. C'est un Mangemort, on ne sait jamais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dire que Lucius était surpris en lisant la réponse affirmative du lycan était un euphémisme. Toutefois, il se doutait bien que celui-ci ne viendrait pas seul. Ainsi, il demanda à sa femme et son fils de l'accompagner. Dans le pire des cas, Narcissa transplanerait avec Draco et les mettraient à l'abri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Et si on en profitait pour arrêter Malfoy père et l'enfermer à Azkaban ? proposa l'Elu.

- Ce n'est pas correct, le sermonna Hermione. A moins que cette lettre ne soit un piège, cette rencontre est une rencontre neutre qui n'a aucun rapport avec la guerre. On ne peut pas en profiter.

- Hermione a raison, ajouta Remus. Nous verrons une fois là-bas. Et si vraiment ça se passe mal, Sirius ou moi enverrons un signal de détresse à l'Ordre. Toutefois, je pense sincèrement que la guerre et nos positions respectives dans celle-ci n'entrent pas en compte ici.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux jours plus tard, quelques heures avant la rencontre.

Lucius faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Que craignait-il au juste ? De découvrir une tombe profanée ou que sa sœur, il ne savait par quel miracle, soit encore en vie ? Il s'arrêta alors devant la fenêtre et observa le ciel gris. Il se souvint alors de cette époque lointaine, de cette époque où il avait encore un cœur.

« _Lucius, dix-huit ans, attendait sa sœur à la gare. Les vacances d'été arrivant, elle devait rentrer au Manoir. Heureusement que leur père était absent pendant un moment, elle pourrait profiter d'une partie de ses vacances. _

_Le train arriva et il la vit. Mignonne, souriante, la main dans celle de son petit ami. Il la détailla un instant. Elle avait seize ans et ça se voyait. Ses formes de femme se dessinaient de plus en plus. Il soupira. Mélinda embrassa passionnément Remus et ils se quittèrent. Elle remarqua alors son frère et se dirigea joyeusement vers lui._

_- Salut grand frère !_

_- Bonjour._

_Il était subitement de mauvaise humeur et ne savait pas pourquoi. Il réduisit les bagages de la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette et les fit transplaner._ »

Le blond secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'un jour, il ait été si … si humain. Parce que la vérité c'est qu'à cette époque de sa vie, il avait été jaloux. Jaloux de Remus Lupin.

« _Quelques jours après le début des vacances, Mélinda entra dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci, assis sur son lit, avait le nez plongé dans un ouvrage de magie noire. Elle referma la porte derrière elle._

_- Lucius ?_

_Il leva la tête._

_- Dégage._

_Elle fronça les sourcils. Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais. Elle s'assit alors sur le bord du lit et retira de force le livre des mains du jeune homme._

_- Tu m'écoutes ! Je suis venue te parler !_

_Il lui jeta un regard froid._

_- Quoi ? Tu as fais une bêtise avec ton monstre de petit-ami ?_

_- Mais non voyons ! Je suis assez intelligente pour faire attention ! Et Remus n'est pas un monstre !_

_Lucius serra les dents. Sa petite sœur avait eu des relations intimes avec un garçon. Sa petite sœur… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout pas._

_- Et bien alors ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! _

_- T'es méchant Lucius ! C'est d'être apprenti Mangemort qui t'as transformé ou quoi ?_

_- Fiche-le camp._

_Mélinda éclata alors en sanglots et se cala dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci soupira._

_- Tu as les bras de ton petit ami, non ?_

_- T'es bête Lucius. J'aime Remus, c'est vrai, mais toi c'est pas pareil. Tu seras toujours mon grand frère. Toujours._

_Il sourit. _»

A cette époque, il avait eu l'impression que Mélinda allait l'oublier. Mais ce jour là il avait compris, que sa sœur serait toujours, dans sa tête, une petite fille. Une petite fille qui se marierait mais une petite fille qui aurait toujours besoin de son frère.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus tard, à l'entrée d'un cimetière. Remus et Sirius d'un côté, la famille Malfoy de l'autre.

- Lupin. Black. Allons-y.

Lucius avait décidé d'ignorer totalement les deux anciens Gryffondors.

Les grilles du cimetière s'ouvrirent. Ils déambulèrent de nombreuses minutes à travers les tombes abandonnées, jusqu'à atteindre la bonne. Lucius fit apparaître deux bouquets de fleurs et les déposa sur les deux tombes.

- Tout semble en ordre, observa Lupin.

- Oui. Mais alors comment un bijou qui est censé être dans un cercueil a atterri dans mon jardin ?

L'aristocrate tentait de garder son calme mais cela lui était difficile. Cette histoire le rendait fou.

- C'est parce que je l'avais perdu là-bas.

Tous se retournèrent et ils la virent. Remus et Lucius pâlirent alors dangereusement. Mélinda Malfoy se tenait là, devant eux, bien réelle, mais comme figée dans ses dix-huit ans. Elle portait un jean et un débardeur noir. Son regard acier semblait triste.

- Tu n'es pas morte ? Articula Sirius.

Elle sourit étrangement.

- Je suis venue chercher Draco. Je suis désolée.

**A suivre… Reviews ? **


	4. Le registre

**Auteur :** moi-même.

**Disclaimers :** personnages à J.K Rowling sauf Amelia et Mélinda. Ah oui et là je me suis inspirée du manga _Yami no Matsuei_ de Yoko Matsushita.

**Note 1:** la suite ! Merci aux personnes qui laisse des reviews !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Je suis venue chercher Draco. Je suis désolée.

Narcissa enlaça alors fermement son fils, et Lucius retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

- Qui es-tu ?

- C'est bien moi Lucius, mais la vérité c'est que tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir. Le problème, et c'est entièrement ma faute, c'est que j'ai trop tardé à réaliser ma mission.

- Ta mission ? Tuer mon fils est ta mission ?

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai tant tardé. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à prendre la vie de mon neveu. Pourtant, si je n'agis pas très vite, quelqu'un d'autre viendra à ma place. Alors, tant qu'à faire, je préfère que ce soit moi qui accompagne son âme.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Draco, Mélinda. Si bien est que tu sois vraiment ma sœur.

- J'ai compris …

Ils pivotèrent en direction du lycan.

- J'ai compris.

Il leva alors ses yeux en direction de celle qu'il avait aimé.

- Tu es devenue un shinigami pas vrai ? Tu m'en avais parlé, une fois.

- Tu as une excellente mémoire Remus. En effet.

Mélinda vit l'incompréhension des les yeux des autres, excepté son frère qui semblait vaguement connaître le sujet.

- Si, lors de votre mort, vous avez des regrets et des souvenirs assez forts, on peut vous proposer de devenir shinigami plutôt que d'accéder au repos éternel. En acceptant, vous pouvez ainsi veiller sur les vôtres et vivre une nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau monde. Toutefois, vous avez un travail : toute personne possède une « flamme de vie ». Quand la bougie s'éteint, la personne meurt et son âme retourne automatiquement dans le monde des morts. Toutefois, il arrive que des gens ne meurent pas quand leur heure est arrivée ou que des âmes n'arrivent pas à destination. Il est alors du devoir des shinigami d'arranger ça, afin d'éviter d'énormes troubles. De plus … Les shinigami ne doivent pas être vu et la plupart du temps nous nous promenons sous notre forme spirituelle, forme que seule une personne allant mourir peut voir.

Elle stoppa son récit un instant et sortit un papier de sa poche.

- C'est la liste avec l'ordre de rappel. Draco … Son heure était venu mais il a été sauvé. Je… Je dois ramener son âme avec moi. Je suis désolée. Si ce n'est pas moi, un de mes collègues viendra. Je suis désolée …

- Pourquoi Mélinda ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de renoncer au repos ?

- Grand frère… J'avais trop de regrets et surtout… Je voulais à tout prix vous protéger au mieux toi et Remus. J'ai choisi de veiller sur vous et ça, je ne le regrette pas. Hélas, je savais aussi que je prenais le risque d'être confrontée à ce genre de situation un jour…

- Mais Draco est trop jeune ! hurla presque Narcissa.

Mélinda soupira et s'assit sur sa propre tombe.

- Quand quelqu'un se suicide, il change irrémédiablement l'ordre du registre.

Elle jeta un regard éteint à la tombe de sa mère.

- Elle s'est suicidée. Draco est son petit-fils. Le registre se fiche pas mal de l'âge des gens. Seul le maintien de l'équilibre est important.

- Combien de temps ?

- Trois jours au maximum Lucius. Trois jours.

Elle se releva et s'approcha de Remus.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin retrouvé le bonheur. Tu le mérites.

Elle disparut alors, sans faire de bruit. Sans un mot, les deux groupes se séparèrent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois de retour au manoir Malfoy, l'ambiance se révéla extrêmement étrange. Lucius était à la fois choqué d'avoir revu sa sœur mais aussi extrêmement inquiet quant à l'avenir de son fils. Narcissa, elle, était tout simplement au bord de la crise d'angoisse : son fils unique allait mourir dans trois jours. Son bébé … A cette pensée et se moquant bien des protocoles, elle serra Draco dans ses bras au risque de l'étouffer. Draco qui, lui, ne réalisait pas encore vraiment. Il ne réalisait pas que dans trois minuscules petits jours il ne serait plus là.

« _Lucius, seize ans, prenait le thé avec sa mère alors que Mélinda lisait dans sa chambre._

_- Maman, as-tu une idée de pourquoi père hait tellement Mélinda ? Je veux dire, elle est son héritière._

_Amelia regarda son fils un cours instant._

_- Lucius, la vérité, c'est qu'Abraxas ne voulait pas d'elle. Chez les Malfoy, c'est le dogme de l'enfant unique. Du fils unique capable de perpétrer le sang et le nom de la famille. Quand tu es né, Abraxas était ravi. Quand j'ai appris que j'attendais un second enfant, une fille de surcroît, il m'a demandé d'avorter. J'ai refusé. C'est à partir de là que les choses ont dégénéré entre nous. Pour lui, la naissance d'une fille était juste un souci et quelque chose d'inutile. Pour moi, c'était une joie. _

_- C'est …_

_- Horrible ? Oui. Lucius… J'espère être là quand tu auras des enfants, mais promet moi une chose : ne devient pas comme ton père. Ne devient pas comme lui. Aime tes enfants. Etre mère fut le plus beau moment de ma vie. Toi et ta sœur êtes des cadeaux. Le jour où tu seras père, si un jour tu doutes, observe ton enfant et demande toi, tout au fond de toi, ce que tu serais capable de faire pour lui. Moi… moi je pourrais donner ma vie pour vous. _»

Et, en effet, elle avait donné sa vie pour eux. Elle s'était suicidé pour qu'Abraxas laisse un minimum leurs enfants en paix. Elle avait disparu pour leur faciliter la vie. Il repensa alors aux paroles de sa mère « _demande toi, tout au fond de toi, ce que tu serais capable de faire pour lui. Moi… moi je pourrais donner ma vie pour vous. _» Il retourna alors dans le salon et observa son fils, assis aux côtés de Narcissa. Son fils, sa fierté, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit. Son fils, son héritier, mais pas seulement.

- Cissy ? Je peux te parler un moment ?

La femme leva la tête, surprise. Il était extrêmement rare que son mari l'appelle de la sorte.

- J'arrive.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de son fils et suivit son mari dans le bureau de celui-ci.

- Lucius ? Que va-t-on faire ? Draco… Draco… Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé.

Narcissa, d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même ne put retenir ses larmes. Le blond soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

Elle posa la tête contre le torse de son mari, qui passa ses bras autour d'elle.

- Mais comment ?

- Mélinda a besoin d'une âme. L'âme de quelqu'un lié à ma mère.

La femme se dégagea de l'étreinte de son époux et le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Lucius, tu vas …

- Oui, mais ne dis rien à Draco pour le moment. Je veux en discuter avec ma sœur avant.

- Très bien… Mais tu sais, tu… tu me manqueras énormément.

Il lui sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Sirius et Remus retournèrent au Square, tous furent soulagés de les voir en bonne santé. Et alors que Sirius expliqua la situation aux autres, le lycan s'éclipsa à l'étage où sa femme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- Remus chéri, tu vas bien ?

- Je n'en sais rien. La revoir ainsi, toujours identique à celle qu'elle était la veille de sa mort, mais si différente aussi. Je…

Tonks enlaça tendrement son époux.

- C'est normal que tu sois perturbé. Mais tu dois te reprendre. Elle est morte et ça, ça ne change pas.

- Je sais. Et puis, je t'ai toi maintenant.

Dora lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Je redescends. On t'attend pour manger.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Lupin se tourna alors vers la fenêtre.

« _Salle commune des Serpentards, le matin du premier jour du printemps._

_Alors que Mélinda discutait avec, elle le savait désormais, future belle-sœur, des murmures s'élevèrent._

_- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Narcissa._

_- Et bien, notre septième année risque de se finir de façon très intéressante, lui répondit Rogue._

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_- Et bien, Mélinda, il se trouve que ton petit copain et ses trois abrutis d'amis souhaitent pénétrer dans notre salle commune._

_- Quoi ?_

_Elle se leva au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. En effet, une élève de cinquième année avait trouvé drôle l'idée de faire entrer des Gryffondors ici._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

_Tous les Serpentards présents attendaient patiemment la suite des évènements. James et Sirius poussèrent Remus en avant et celui-ci se retrouva devant l'héritière Malfoy._

_- Remus ?_

_Une atmosphère pesante planait dans la salle, surtout que James et Sirius regardaient Severus d'un œil mauvais. Le lycan rassembla tout le courage gryffondor qu'il possédait et s'agenouilla._

_- Mélinda Malfoy veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser après nos ASPICS ?_

_La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit._

_- Mais avec plaisir._

_Le lycan se releva, soulagé et embrassa sa fiancée, sous le regard choqué et dégoûté des Serpentards présents._ »

Il devait oublier tout ça. Il avait une femme extraordinaire et bientôt un bébé. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, une question à jamais sans réponse : s'il était mort en même temps que Mélinda, auraient-ils été un couple de shinigami ? Ou auraient-ils simplement accédé à l'au-delà ensemble ? Jamais il ne le saurait, jamais. Toutefois la page était tournée et sa vie l'attendait en bas, dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld.

**A suivre pour un dernier chapitre. Reviews ?**


	5. Une preuve d'amour

**Auteur :** moi-même.

**Disclaimers :** personnages à J.K Rowling sauf Amelia et Mélinda.

**Note 1:** le dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux et celles qui sont venus lire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tu es sûr de toi grand frère ?

Lucius avait oublié la douceur de ces mots. "Grand frère". Plus jamais il n'aurait pensé les entendre.

- Certain.

Mélinda disparut et revint plusieurs heures plus tard.

- J'ai réussi à négocier. C'est bon. A demain.

- Merci.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Draco, assis sur le canapé du Manoir était pâle comme la mort. Quand Mélinda apparut, sa main se crispa sur l'accoudoir. Il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune !

- L'heure est venue.

Lucius se leva de son fauteuil. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme en murmurant un « merci pour tout Cissy ». Il se tourna alors vers son fils. En seize ans, jamais Lucius n'avait montré de l'affection à Draco. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Jamais. Il soupira et rejoignit sa sœur sans un mot.

- Père ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Draco …

Pour la première fois, il fixa son enfant dans les yeux et celui-ci, tant bien que mal, soutint ce regard.

- Je t'ai élevé pratiquement de la même façon dont je l'ai été par mon propre père. Toutefois, je suis différent de lui en une chose : je ne te considère pas seulement comme mon héritier. Je …

« _demande toi, tout au fond de toi, ce que tu serais capable de faire pour lui. Moi… moi je pourrais donner ma vie pour vous. _»

Il tourna subitement la tête et attrapa la main de sa sœur.

- Lucius, dit lui. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Le blond lâcha Mélinda et s'approcha de Draco.

- Draco, quoi que tu fasses j'ai été et je serais toujours fier de toi.

- Père … Je …

Narcissa attrapa la main de son fils et la serra fortement. Elle sentait les larmes arriver mais elle se retenait. Elle devait bien ça à son mari.

- Adieu.

Mélinda attrapa son frère par le bras. Elle disparut alors et, sans que personne ne voit comment ni pourquoi, Lucius s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. Son âme, elle, était aux côtés de celle de sa sœur. Mélinda sourit.

- Allez grand frère, allons-y.

Jadis, il avait guidé sa sœur. Il l'avait protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait, contre leur père et contre un monde trop cruel. Aujourd'hui, pour la première et la dernière fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui le guiderait.

Dans le salon du Manoir, Draco regardait le corps sans vie de son père.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mère ?

- Par amour, Draco. Par amour pour toi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six ans plus tard, Sainte Mangouste.

La guerre, terminée depuis cinq ans, avait laissé place à la vie. Dans la salle d'attente, Sirius discutait joyeusement avec Harry. Ginny, désormais Potter, surveillait le jeune Teddy Lupin en compagnie de Ron et de sa femme, Hermione. Ils se retournèrent tous en voyant Remus ouvrir joyeusement la porte. Il semblait épuisé mais heureux.

- Dora va bien. C'est une petite fille.

Il se mit à genoux.

- Teddy, tu as une petite sœur maintenant.

- Génial !

Le jeune métamorphomage sauta dans les bras de son père qui se releva.

- Et quel est son nom Moony ?

- Mélinda. Une idée de Dora.

- Pourquoi papa ?

- Parce que Mélinda est le prénom d'une personne qui a été très importante dans ma vie et qui, sans que je le sache, a veillé sur moi, même une fois partie. Alors ta maman a trouvé bien de lui rendre hommage.

- Et bien moi, je serais un super grand frère !

Sous l'excitation, ses cheveux devinrent orange fluo et tous rirent avant d'aller rejoindre Tonks dans sa chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dix neuf ans plus tard, Manoir Malfoy.

Scorpius, fils d'Astoria et Draco, rentrait à Poudlard dans quelques jours. Agé de onze ans, c'était un garçon calme et intelligent.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

- Grand-mère Narcissa !

Scorpius adorait sa grand-mère.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Dans le salon.

Scorpius et Narcissa pénétrèrent alors dans l'immense pièce, celle qui avait vu mourir Lucius Malfoy presque vingt ans plus tôt.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes réunis, commença Draco, il est temps pour toi, d'ouvrir ceci.

Il tendit alors un paquet à son fils qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Merci Père.

Le jeune garçon découvrit alors un magnifique balai, le plus cher et le plus rare du marché. Il sauta sur ses pieds et enlaça rapidement son père.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous installés sur le divan, Scorpius pencha la tête.

- Dis-moi Père, je peux te poser une question ?

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers l'enfant.

- Bien sûr.

- Toi, maman et grand-mère m'offrez toujours de très beaux cadeaux, mais je crois que ce balai est le plus beau ! Mais toi, Père, quel est le plus beau cadeau que t'ait fait ton papa ?

Le silence se fit. Scorpius n'avait entendu la vie de son grand-père qu'à travers les récits de sa grand-mère. Narcissa sourit et Astoria observa son époux. Draco, ferma les yeux un court instant et sourit à son tour.

- Sa vie. Le plus beau cadeau que mon père m'ait jamais offert est sa vie. Sa vie comme preuve d'amour.

**Fin. Reviews ?**


End file.
